


Atten-tion!

by Pidgeapodge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ADHD, Aang is a good dad, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Katara is a good mom, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, School, Suki is an amazing aunt, accommodations, school troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Bumi is having trouble in school, and Aang and Katara don't know how to help. Suki has some advice she thinks might benefit Bumi.
Relationships: Suki & Bumi II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Atten-tion!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my lovely fellow ADHDers. It will be okay! :)

The end of the school year was usually a joyous occasion for students, but not for Bumi. Not this year.

Bumi was twelve years old, and it seemed like something happened in the past year that affected his studies. It wasn’t anything concrete that he or his parents could point out. He had always been an energetic and rambunctious child. It had always been difficult for him to sit down and focus. But for whatever reason, this past year was especially hard for Bumi, and he finished the school year with a barely passing grade. 

Katara and Aang were at the end of their rope. They had no idea how to help their son. 

Bumi didn’t know what to do either, and it frustrated him. It pained Aang and Katara to see their usually energetic child so gloomy and lethargic. Instead of playing like he usually did in the summer, Bumi just stayed in his room all day.

“We just don’t know what to do,” said Katara. She and Aang were having lunch with Sokka and Suki in Republic City. “We just want to help him, and for him to be happy, but we’re really at a loss on what to do.”

Sokka chewed as he thought over what Katara said. “This kind of reminds me of Aang.”

“Me?” Aang asked.

Sokka nodded. “Remember how hard it was to get you focused on training for fighting the Fire Lord? How you wanted to go to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant koi? Or how you kept procrastinating on bending practice? Or how you threw us off schedule by enrolling in that Fire Nation school? Or how _the day before_ Sozin’s Comet you disappeared—”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” said Aang.

“What I’m saying is, it sounds really similar to you when you were younger, Aang. Maybe it would be helpful if you tried what you guys did then.” 

Katara scratched her chin. “That does sound helpful…”

“It kind of reminds me of me,” said Suki.

“You?” asked Katara, Sokka, and Aang simultaneously. 

Suki nodded. “When I was little, I hated sitting still, reading, writing, all that kind of stuff. I just couldn’t sit down and focus. I got help when I was a kid, and I have ways to help me do that now, but sometimes it’s still very easy to get distracted. Fortunately,” she smiled, “being able to switch your attention on a whim is super helpful to a warrior. You need to be aware of everything around you.”

Katara took Suki’s hand. “What kind of things helped you?”

“Well, for one thing, my teachers had me schedule a block of time every day to do my homework, at the same time every day. And on really hard days, they’d sit with me and help me get through it. Sometimes, they would set an hourglass so that I would work until the sand ran out, then take a little break. How do those sound?”

Katara sighed with relief. “Thank you so much, Suki! You’re the best.”

Sokka grinned at his wife. “She really is the best.”

Suki returned Sokka’s grin and looked back to Katara. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to talk with Bumi. Just so he knows he’s not alone.”

“That would be amazing, Suki, do you mind?” asked Aang.

“Not at all! Can I come by around dinnertime? 

“Please do! We’d be happy to have you!”

Sokka looked sheepishly at Katara. “Um, could I come too? You know I love free food…”

* * *

Bumi heard a knock on his door. 

“Go away,” he moaned from his bed. 

“You don’t even wanna talk to your favorite aunt?” asked Suki’s muffled voice from behind the door.

Bumi cautiously sat up. “Alright… I guess you can come in…”

Suki slowly opened the door and came into Bumi’s room. “How’re you doing?”

Bumi pouted and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“I heard you were having trouble at school.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Bumi looked away from Suki.

Suki sat on Bumi’s bed. “You know, I’m the same way.”

Bumi looked over to her but didn’t say anything. 

“I was awful at sitting still. I never wanted to read, or write, or any of that boring stuff. I just wanted to train to be a Kyoshi Warrior.”

“What changed?” asked Bumi.

Suki shrugged. “Nothing really changed. I’m still like that. I don’t like to sit still for long, and sometimes it feels like my attention is all over the place. But I did get help from my teachers and friends on how to stay focused, and I did practice staying on task.”

Bumi pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do that.”

“Why not?” asked Suki

“Cuz I can’t focus! I try so hard and I just… I just can’t!” cried Bumi. Tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Suki scooted over to him and wrapped him in a hug. “Oh, Bumi! Don’t cry. Trust me when I tell you I’m just like that! I’m still just like that!”

Bumi sniffled. “But how are you a Kyoshi Warrior if you can’t stay focused?”

“Let me tell you a secret.” Suki booped Bumi on the nose. “It’s not that I can’t focus. I just focus on too many things at once. And when you’re a warrior, on the field of battle, that’s extremely helpful. You need to be able to take in your surroundings at a glance!”

“Really?”

“Really. And, I’ve learned to love reading. I love reading all kinds of stories and articles about interesting things. Did you know in the Fire Nation, they’re researching people like us, to find ways to help us stay on task?”

Bumi shook his head. “No.”

“The thing I want you to know is, you’re not alone. Your parents and family are all looking out for you. I gave your parents some tips that might help you. And if you ever need any help, or you just wanna talk, I’m here for you. I know it’s tough, but we’re all here for you.”

Bumi rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, Aunt Suki.”

Suki gave him a big hug. “You’re welcome, Bumi. Now, how about you go wash your face and hands and get ready for dinner. I heard your mom is making stewed sea prunes, your favorite!”

Bumi cracked a smile. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own struggles with ADHD.
> 
> Also inspired by klainelynch's story _‘cause the way to my heart is through my mind_. It's an adorable Sukka story where Suki hates reading and Sokka reads to her. It can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576480
> 
> Title is a reference to Bumi and Suki's military background, and their experience with ADHD. 
> 
> If anyone is struggling with ADHD, I highly recommend checking out HowToADHD on YouTube. She has tons of amazing, helpful tips and observations! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please review! :)


End file.
